


Backroom Antics

by otherside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing, i tried to make it really realistic, no foreplay, so it might be a little boring, this is what real sex is like my friends, video shop worker!ashton, working!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherside/pseuds/otherside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Ashton actually got fired from the video shop-- or so I like to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backroom Antics

**Author's Note:**

> So all fantasizes aside, I tried to make this as realistic as possible-- like something that would exactly happen if you actually hooked up with Ashton. Though, in reality I think he'd have super, super sweet sex not a big rough challenging guy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. xx

You lazily looked over the new releases again, avid to find something of interest, but everything just looked the same. It was always another ridiculous rom-com, pitiful horror film or a story of an overcome struggle. You normally stuck to independent films, but you wanted to see if humanity restored it's faith in films-- obviously not.

You made your way to the 80's section where you found hope in John Travolta and John Cusack. _Say Anything_ and _Saturday Night Fever_ were classics that could be watched over and over-- sometimes they had to be watched over in moments like this. It was a small reminder for you to believe that there were good movies out there. On your way, you noticed the small cornered off room that you and your friends always wondered about. It was the curiosity of a child that had you walking towards it. You remember being so drawn to it, like something mystical was behind there, when in reality it was just porn. Maybe, that's what you needed that night-- a good laugh.

As you walked in, you noticed the smell right away. The reek of last night's party and somebody's one-night stand. You pinched your nose and looked at the awful covers. Just as quick as you came, someone's footsteps were patting behind you.

"Hey c'mon, please do not hook up back here--" A brown hair boy said, dressed in video store uniform.

You felt the blush crawling across your face. The thought of someone seeing you looking at these titles never crossed your mind and now it was right in your face. He looked up, sparkling bright eyes and sighed expression beaming throughout. You wondered what a kid like him was doing working in a video shop.

"I--" You spoke, just as he stuttered a, "Oh, sorry--"

You both laughed, something nervous and uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it's just some kids come around and think it's funny to hook up back here..." He said, trying to meet your gaze.

"No, it's alright." You assured.

"Well, I'll let you get back to-- um-- browsing." He spoke nervously. "If you need anything, I'll be in the front."

He started to walk off, shaking his head, when you called out after him. It was the beginning to a shitty night-- could making a joke with the cute video shop boy make it any worse?

"Um-- what do you recommend?"

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"I just don't venture much. Do you have any recommendations?"

"I-- um-- don't really..."

The look you gave him was a blank stare reading, "Really?" So, he dropped the front and walked towards you. He picked up the title of the one you stood in front of and inspected it.

"I mean, people normally find their porn in more private ways..." He grinned. "Usually only old guys come in here, but I'd probably say I'm a big fan of this one."

He pointed at a cover with a girl on her knees, wet and tugging on her barely existent bikini top. You picked it up and read the back. _Angel is more than her parents believe, on the contary to her name she is anything but. Angel seeks love out of a classmate, but instead has only found a love of sexual desires. Soon, Angel is a class slut and doesn't care who knows-- that includes Professor Hart._

" _Sexual Encounters of a Forbidden Affair_ , huh?" You read.

"Yeah, my favourite part's when she sucks his dick."

"Wow, really insightful." You laughed.

"Well, I do work in a video shop-- it's all I'm good for." He smiled.

"I'm sure you could be up to bigger and better things."

"Way bigger..." He grinned inspecting male genitalia on another cover. "And better."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" You questioned, smirk on your lips.

"Oh no," he replied, smiling to himself. "What looks interesting to you? I'll tell you if it's good or not."

"This one," I said pointing to a cover girl straddling another girl.

"Ah, didn't take you for the type." He grinned. "Well, this one's alright, but I think you should check out this one."

He handed over a cover of a girl on top of a guy, massive hands all over her chest. His eyes didn't meet yours then. It was a nervous feeling in your stomach-- a good one, but one you hadn't felt in a while.

"I mean, I haven't seen it in a while, but I remember it being pretty good." He spoke, flustered.

You were nervous too, but you knew you weren't just talking about covers anymore. Quickly, you played along, curious as to where it was heading.

"So, you like when the girls on top?" You flirted, hands toying at his the hem of his top.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "A lot."

"You like when a girl takes control?" You whispered, tugging at his collar.

He nodded, eyes in a trance. You dropped to your knees suddenly, quickly wrapped your hands into his belt loops. You didn't even bother to meet his eyes, you knew they would be bewildered and full of lust. With a quick maneuver of the hands you had his cock bare in front of you. You took full grip of him, moving your lips towards him. You looked up.

"You like when she just takes what she wants?"

And you took him. Your tongue flat against the bottom of his cock, your mouth surrounded the thickness of him. He moaned a reply, hand automatically going to the top of your head for support. Your eyes flickered as you took him deeper. His hand gently gripped your locks, guiding your head faster onto his cock, moaning softly whilst doing so.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

You twisted your mouth around his cock, hand jerking the base of him. You felt yourself getting wet, legs twitching with anticipation that his thick cock could be inside of you, filling you up. You moaned around his length, resulting in a groan above you. You managed your mouth down, you tried to get as much of him as possible. You felt him in the back of your throat, while you tried not to gag. You looked up at him, quickening your pace, bobbing your head and twisting your wrist.

"Fu- _fuck_ ," he groaned.

His body convulsed, tugging on your hair and pulling out from your mouth. He breathed chants of _holyshitholyshitholyshit_. You grinned up at him. He smiled weakly in reply.

"Are you gonna come?" You smirked.

"I think I can hold out a little longer?" He grinned back.

"Good, because I want you to fuck me-- if that's cool?"

"Oh--" he says surprised. "Hell yeah-- I mean yeah, that'd be cool."

You both laughed at his attempt to be cool. As you got up your hand slipped around the collar of his uniform, rubbing it gently. His eyes flickered to yours. His eyes were a hurricane of colour; a mixture of brown, green and hints of yellow. You wondered how you hadn't noticed those before. You really didn't have the chance to ponder it much longer. Before you knew it his lips were folded with yours. It was intense, chest-heaving kissing that felt like everything you'd ever wanted. A kiss that screamed desire. Though a mess of kisses and a mesh of tongues, he had lifted you off your feet and pressed against a wall. You entire body shivered with the intensity of the moment. His calloused hands rushed under your top, squeezing in a way that burned you with pleasure. His mouth was hot against your neck, licking eagerly and feverishly. You pushed back, chest heaving.

"Put me down, put me down," you begged.

He seemed confused, but obliged. "Is this not okay anymore? Because that's totally fine I get it. Hooking up with the weird guy who works at the video shop isn't always the best idea..." He rambled.

You laughed, throwing your head back. Quickly, you kicked off your shoes and yanked down your jeans. Your socks got caught up with the mess, too. You grinned happily, pushing your hair back from your face.

"Do you want my panties on or off?" You asked.

He looked utterly puzzled, you worried he thought you had denied him. But instead the words that came from his mouth made you smile. "What kind of weirdo wants them on?"

"Ex-boyfriend liked the whole idea of pushing them to the side...long story." You laughed, hauling them down your legs.

You got yourself ready to pounce on him again, but this time he held you back with a wag of the finger. He did one of those amazing things that boys do, somehow magically stripping themselves' of a top with a single movement. No matter how many times you saw it, it still blew your mind. He quickly undid his belt and stepped out of his khakis. He motioned for you to hop onto him and you quickly did so.

You watched his muscles ripple as he held you up with a single arm, the other going to his cock, grabbing hold of himself. His face scrunched up and his free hand went to his face.

"I don't have a condom." He muttered.

"Birth control, but pull out to be safe," you rushed. "Can you get on with it? I feel like I have Niagara Falls between my legs."

He chuckled pleasantly and got a hold of his cock, brushing it against your clit. You gasped from the sudden touch, realizing how much of a stretch you were gonna have to deal with without all the foreplay. He pressed in gently and slowly, but it didn't take away from the burn of the sudden intrusion. Your breath was heavy. Pants exploded from your mouth. He had inched in nearly all the way.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _fuuuuuck_..."

"Ashton."

"What?" You groaned, your eyes squeezed shut.

" _Oh fuck Ashton_ , would be the right way to say that sentence."

"So we're gonna get formal now?" You struggled.

He smirked as you squinted an eye open, "are you gonna be a good girl and tell me your name too? Or will I have to fuck it out of you?"

You grinned, "I like a challenge." The burn was turning bearable.

"Are you good?" He hummed.

"Yes Ashton," you giggled.

" _ThankfuckingGod_." Ashton cheered.

His hands gripped onto your hips, thumbs unpleasantly digging into your hipbones. Ashton pulled all the way out, only to snap his hips back into you, smashing you into the wall with a slight thud. You groaned abit taken by the sudden force.

"You sure you don't wanna tell me now?" He grinned.

"Nah, it's cool, Ashton." You taunted.

He shook his head with a grin. He pressed his hips into yours once again, pulling you closer this time. Ashton was quick at building up a rhythm. His hips audibly hit yours, again and again. Each time had you breathless. He felt so good inside you, hitting a spot in the back you thought only your "little friend" could reach. The mix of pace and oh, slight angle as he shifted your bum on his arm, drove you crazy.

"Fuck! Fu-fuck _Ashton_!" You wailed as he quickened slightly.

His pure strength was a turn on all itself. But the fact that he could fuck you like this, while holding you up-- made you wonder how good he could fuck you if you were laying down. You hands wandered to Ashton's scalp, dully scraping as each thrust came.

"Fuck, shit-- you like that?"

"Oh fuck, baby, fuck." You moaned.

His finger danced around your pelvis, so so close to your clit it almost hurt you. Ashton's lips curled up devilishly then, sweat beading down his forehead. The anticipation of his fingers made your stomach churn in the best way possible. You felt yourself clench around his cock.

"You're close aren't you, baby?"

You moaned desperately, nodding your head.

"Tell me your name and I'll let you come all over my cock, beautiful."

Your head nodded frantically as if you were so close it pained you. Once his rough fingertips started to draw circles on your clit and his cock was hitting that spot inside you, you shuttered as a wave of orgasm splashed over you.

"Oh shit-- fuck! It's Y/N!" You yelped. "Shit, shit, shit--Ashton..."

His thrusts turned sloppy while his grip turned tight. Where his fingers were on your skin, you were white with pressure. You were still shaking from your orgasm, but feeling him at his breaking point just riled you up more. Ashton's face scrunched up and his jaw fell.

"Fuck, fuck, Y/N!"

Quickly he pulled out, ribbons of come dancing on your belly as he jerked them out with his hand. You smiled at him, jumping down from his hold. You stood on your feet as he leaned over you.

"Oh fuck," he cursed. "Sorry, I should've asked before I came on you."

You laughed whole-heartedly, amazed by his politeness. You grinned, standing on your tip-toes to give him a kiss. Your hand brushed through his hair and cupped around the back of his neck. His face was so serene, something unreal. The thin sheen of sweat and the mix of his glossy eyes just made you wanna do it all over again.

"It's okay," you giggled. "I've had come in worse places."

 

  
-

 

 

A week later after swapping numbers with the video shop boy, you guys were becoming fast friends. It was one text that you couldn't get over.

 

**FOUR NEW TEXT MESSAGES FROM Ashton:**

_just got fired_

_theres cams in the back room ??_

_boss said ur pretty hot tho_

_i say we do it again to get revenge ;)_

 

You couldn't help, but laugh.


End file.
